Barney's Birthday Fun (1997)
Barney's Birthday Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was of the released in April 27, 1997. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Linda and Kim also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Germany and Thailand respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Hannah learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there Celebrations. 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Gibel, Voice: Julie Johnson) *B.J. (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wrizt) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Other Park Friends (cameo) 'Special Guest' *Kathy (Lauren King) (guest) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (guest) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (guest) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (guest) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) (guest) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (guest) *Min (Pia Manalo) (guest) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (guest) Barney's Birthday Fun! Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening # Songs *Barney Theme Songs *Hooray It Your Birthday *Fiesta Song *The Wheel On The Bus *The Advenutre Songs *Castles So High *Yankee Doodle *Games *Yum Yum Songs *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Brushing My Teeth *Get Along Little Doggies *Cowboy Wild West Songs Mash-up: Home on the Range, Turkey in the Straw *The Elephant Song *The Popcorn Songs *The Baby Bop Hop *Rock N Roll Star *When The Circus Comes To Town *No Matter Where They Are *The Exercise Song *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *Respect (Taken from: *Happy Birthday to You *Everyone is Special *I Love You *Barney Says *Closing Bash Moldey: The Wheels On The Bus, The Popcorn Song, Castles So High, The Clapping Song, Nothing Beats A Pizza and I Love You (Reprise End Credits Version) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *This second episode of the 1997-2000 Barney Home Video musical arrangements, first was "Barney's Best Manners (1997)" (March 23, 1997). *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "My Party With Barney". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "A Welcome Home". *This is the fifth time no one says goodbye at the end. *To date, this is the first Barney cast reunion *The nighttime version of I Love You was previously used in Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Barney in Outer Space, but this time in this version, the pitch is higher in the last verse. *Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the balloon and confetti comes down. It's also the fourth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *Pictures from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, I Just Love Bugs, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, Be a Friend, A Camping We Will Go!, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and Campfire Sing-Along are shown in Julie's photo album. *References from Barney's Band are mentioned. *Due to the print date before Season 3 aired in January 3, 1997. Julie Photo Album Barneysmagicalmusicaladventure.jpg Ijustlovebugs.jpg 20111223184653!51SCJWQPEPL_SL500_AA280_.jpg 20120317010056!Beafriend.jpg 20120317012215!Acampingwewillgo.jpg 20120317030442!Thedentistmakesmesmile.jpg 20120317020725!Grands_are_grand.PNG 20130406152630!Campfiresingalong.jpg